1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pipe flange tools used by plumbers and other mechanics to tighten or remove threaded flanges from pipes and assorted pipe fittings. More particularly, the invention pertains to an improved pipe flange tool having a base and at least three pins disposed thereon so that in operation at least two pins cooperate in tightening or removing pipe flange fittings. The invention further provides a simple and an inexpensively producted tool that can be conveniently activated by means of a conventional socket wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a variety of patents pertaining to pump flange tools which seek to provide for the construction of an efficient and economically manufactured pipe flange tool as represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,681,126; 3,498,160; 3,731,560; 3,073,206; and 4,059,033. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,681,126 (McDonnell-Pipe Flange Tool) illustrates a solid circular hub having holes therein together with a bar having slots provided therein for receiving adjustable bolts. Once the bolts are set in place, the assembled tool can engage the bolt holes of the pipe flange to be tightened or removed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,160 (Brockway-Flange Fightener) depicts a conventional pipe wrench to engage a square-shaped bar containing a ratchet assembly with engaging pins provided thereon. As in McDonnell, the bar is provided with three sets of holes for receiving bolts for adjustable engagement of corresponding holes of a pipe flange. Other patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,560 (Bares-Adjustable Spanner Wrench) illustrate spanner-type tools having two heads containing revolving disks having pins disposed thereon that may be adjusted with respect to one another for engaging workpieces having receiving holes therein.
The present invention may be distinguished from such prior art pipe flange tools in two significant respects. First, the present tool, unlike the prior art, may be used without any manual adjustment or other modification of the tool prior to tightening or removing pump flanges. It has been discovered in accordance with the invention that the pump flanges in use utilize two pump flange sizes that are accommodated by the tool of the present invention. Second, inasmuch as the invention may be implemented without the use of separable or moving parts, it is far simpler in construction, more economical to manufacture, and considerably more convenient to use and store.